Little Wing
by Rina Essence
Summary: Fazia tempo que ele não sorria. Duas dolorosas e solitárias semanas, nas quais ele quis se isolar em casa, para lamber suas feridas em paz. Uma parte dele se despedaçou durante a maldita guerra contra Voldemort. E Jorge nunca mais seria o mesmo... Seus ol


Fazia tempo que ele não sorria. Duas dolorosas e solitárias semanas, nas quais ele quis se isolar em casa, para lamber suas feridas em paz. Uma parte dele se despedaçou durante a maldita guerra contra Voldemort. E Jorge nunca mais seria o mesmo... Seus olhos se perdiam no horizonte, tentando, em vão, encontrar algum consolo. O melhor seria mergulhar no trabalho e, talvez, esquecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Três dias se passaram, e Jorge estava em sua loja, perdido em devaneios, quando escutou o sino da porta agitar-se. Se virou e deparou-se com uma jovem de aparência sonhadora e longos cabelos louros. Porém, ao olhar em volta, ela disse:

Oh, eu pensei que a loja estava aberta... — Ela se virou, encaminhando-se para a porta, mas Jorge acabou falando:

Pra você, eu faço uma exceção, Luna.

Luna olhou-o parecendo levemente surpresa pelo fato de que ele se lembrava dela.

Não precisa parecer tão surpresa. Nós freqüentamos a escola juntos, e também a AD...Ou você se esqueceu ? — Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça.

É claro que eu me lembro...Sinto falta das pessoas que eu conheci na AD...Eu não me sentia deslocada naqueles momentos...Me lembro especialmente de você e de Fred, gostava do modo com vocês me faziam rir. — Ela sorriu, seus longos cabelos louros e grandes olhos azuis brilhando á luz do sol, que penetrava pela janela.

E por mais confuso que isso pudesse parecer, Jorge não sentiu o costumeiro aperto no coração ao ouvir o nome do irmão. Por alguma razão, a voz de Luna o acalmou de tal maneira, que quando deu por si, estava convidando-a para tomar café em sua casa, no primeiro andar.

Eu não bebo café. Os picterogonos gostam de viver nos grãos. — Segredou ela.

Jorge riu, como há tempos não fazia.

Prefiro ver você assim, rindo, do que triste. Sabe, todos nós perdemos alguém durante a guerra.Eu sinto muito pelo seu irmão.Acredito que todos vão sentir muito a falta dele...Fred era uma pessoa que eu realmente queria conhecer...Assim como quero conhecer você. — Luna falou, com sinceramente.

Desta vez quem ficou surpreso foi Jorge, apesar de tentar não demonstrar.

Obrigado Luna. Você não sabe o conforto que está me proporcionado com essas palavras...Você é a garota mais especial que eu já conheci.

Isso é apenas um jeito delicado de dizer que eu sou esquisita, certo ? — Seus olhos, que até aquele momento estavam focados nos olhos dele, se desviaram.

Não! De modo algum! É que...Você é diferente das outras garotas, sabe? Eu gosto desse seu jeito.

Obrigada, é muito gentil.Você também é diferente dos outros...Eu quero dizer, também gosto de você...Não, eu gosto do seu JEITO de ser... — Ela ficou completamente corada e calou-se.

Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha, divertido.

Algo naquela garota o pertubava e encantava profundamente, á ponto de deixá-lo zonzo. E então, sem planejar, sem pensar, ele transpôs o espaço que restava entre eles, pegando Luna nos braços e beijando-a suavemente. Jorge se sentiu no meio de um campo florido, mas de repente, ele estava no olho de um furacão. Após alguns segundos ( minutos, horas, séculos ? ), eles se separaram e abriram os olhos.

Isso significa que você gosta de mim ? — Ela perguntou com franqueza, os olhos muito abertos.

Essa questão pegou Jorge de surpresa. Mas a maior surpresa, para ambos, foi a sua resposta.

É, eu gosto de você...Muito.

Legal..Não é uma coisa que eu escuto muito, sabe ? E justo você me dizendo isso...O garoto que eu gosto há tanto tempo...— Seu tom de voz foi diminuindo, diminuindo e ela foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Murmurou um "Agora você já sabe " e ficou quieta de novo.

Ele arregalou os olhos e perguntou :

Desculpe, por um momento eu entendi que...— Luna interrompeu-o.

Eu gosto de você, Jorge. — Ela disse em alto e bom som.

Porque você nunca me disse ? Existem vários tipos de sentimentos, e é preciso transformá-los em palavras para transmití-los. Se você tivesse me dito, nós não perderíamos tanto tempo.

Eu não quis falar sobre isso no meio de uma guerra. E aí, Fred se foi..E eu não achava o momento certo para falar com você sobre isso. E eu tinha tanto medo de que fosse um amor não-correspondido, que eu simplesmente tentei refreá-lo...E não consegui.

Quando o amor é grande, é difícil de conter...Luna, eu amo você desde o momento em que te vi, na escola...Eu só não tinha certeza. E então, quando eu soube que você tinha sido sequestrada, foi como se uma parte de mim estivesse tão longe quanto as estrelas estão longe do mar.

Eu te amo tanto, Jorge! — Ambos sorriram e se aproximaram novamente, beijando-se outra vez.

Afinal, Jorge sentiria para sempre a falta de seu irmão, mas a vida lhe dava uma outra oportunidade de ser feliz. E ele segurava essa oportunidade nos braços, naquele exato momento.

Especialmente para Jéssica, que me introduziu no mundo das palavras, para André, que sempre me apoiou e para Felipe, que desde sempre me ajuda. E é claro, pra toda a família. Obrigada a todos.

**Amo vocês, pessoas xD**** By Rina Essence**


End file.
